Vanilla
by mrsfigg22
Summary: Drabble, Established relationship. Ron and Draco get ice cream. T just to make sure I don't offend anyone.


I apologize for what you're about to read. I really am. I had just gotten into an argument with a friend about Vanilla Icecream and it got me fuming which got my creative juices going which got me to write this quickly written drabble.

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

--

"Vanilla? You've got to be joking, Malfoy. That's got to be the most boring flavor ever created." Ron said as he paid the two sickles for their ice cream, the man behind the counter lazily taking the coins and returning to his out-of-date Daily Prophet.

"It's not boring, Weasley, it's refined. Unlike both you and that 'Double Mocha Mint Chocolate Swirl Fudge Pumpkin Madness' you have there," Draco retorted, licking the side of his treat slowly as they left the cooled shop and entered the sweltering summer heat outside.

Ron chuckled "Wanker" under his breath and greedily devoured the oddly colored ice cream as they walked along the hazy streets of Hogsmede.

Draco glanced over and studied Ron's eating habits for a moment before exclaiming, "...And apparently I'm right about you being unrefined! Look at yourself; you don't even know how to eat ice cream without getting it all over! It looks like you've just feasted on pig feces!"

Ron, who had crunched down the cone so fast Draco was worried he'd choke, was now licking his fingers quite provocatively said in a husky voice, "Maybe you could help me get it off then,"

Draco snorted at Ron's attempt to be sexy, even though he had felt a small lurch in his stomach at Ron's leer, "Nice try. If I said it looks like pig feces, then why would I want to lick it off your face?" He looked over and cocked his eyebrow.

Ron frowned at this unwelcome truth and cleaned his face off with his wand instead, "Well, no loving for you tonight of you're going to be a prude,"

"Oh come on Weasley. We both _know_ you can't resist me,"

Ron let out a bark of laughter, "Well! Someone's modest!"

Draco rolled his eyes and then sucked suggestively on his scoop, "You know it's true,"

Draco glanced over to gage Weasley's reaction, but he angrily realized Ron hadn't picked up on his provocative ice-cream-eating, and was actually staring at the remaining ice cream.

"No! You're not even going to think about having the rest of my ice cream, Weasley!"

"Oh come on, Draco! Just a bite?" Ron begged, eyeing the Vanilla greedily.

Draco shielded his treat from Ron and growled, "You already had yours! And you said Vanilla was boring!"

"Please? I'll do_ anything_…" Ron knew that Draco could never resist him begging, or the possibilities of the 'anything'.

This time, however, it seemed that Draco wasn't crumbling. Instead he smirked and tantalizingly licked his ice cream, waving the last bite in front of Ron before finishing it off.

Ron let out a whine and pouted.

"Careful, Weasley. That was almost sexy." Draco said, tossing the cone into a garbage can they passed, not caring for the wafer's flavor.

Ron cocked an eyebrow, "Really?" He pushed Draco into an alley and pressed a kiss to his mouth, "_Almost_ sexy?" he murmured, hovering over Malfoy's lips.

Draco growled, frustrated, "Weasley. Why in blazing hellfire did you stop?" and lifted his chin up to give Ron a proper kiss.

Finally, when they were both out of breath, Ron dipped his head and began sucking on the crescent of Draco's ear, "Mm, your mouth tastes like vanilla,"

"Yes, and you taste like an ice cream that shouldn't have such a ridiculously long name." Draco breathed, attempting to keep his façade of sarcasm, but failing to keep the arousal out of his voice. Deciding to discontinue talking in case he said anything embarassing, he began to stroke the soft red hair at the nape of Ron's neck.

Ron laughed and pulled away, much to Draco's disappointment, and returned back to the sidewalk. Draco caught up with him, and, in an extremely uncharacteristic move, grabbed Ron's hand and linked their fingers together.

Ron was about to say something sarcastic when Draco cut him off, "Don't. Even. Say it."

Ron grinned and after a moment of silence, mused, "I was just thinking, maybe next time we go out for ice cream I should get Vanilla."

Draco rolled his eyes, "What about it being 'boring'?"

"Oh it is most definitely not boring." Ron said mock-defensively, then added in a quieter tone, "Especially if it gets you to kiss me like that and hold my hand in public."

Draco just narrowed his eyes and looked away.

He did not, however, let go of Ron's hand, deciding that as barmy as Weasley apparently was, he was also right and that Draco really was in no place to be worrying about his reputation as it had been destroyed the moment their relationship was sprawled all over _Witch Weekly_ two years before.

'Oh well' Draco thought to himself, holding Ron's hand a bit tighter as a witch sweeping the front steps of Zonko's gave them an odd stare, 'At least he agrees that Vanilla isn't boring.'


End file.
